Michael de Santa
Summary Michael De Santa, formerly Michael Townley, is one of the three protagonists in Grand Theft Auto V, along with Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B by himself, higher with melee weapons, firearms, and with heavy weapons. At least 9-A with explosive weapons Name: Michael de Santa, Michael Townley Origin: Grand Theft Auto Classification: Human, Bank Robber Age: 45 or 48 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Weapon Mastery (Any kind of melee weapon or firearm), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Speed Amplification and Perception Manipulation with Bullet Time (Can enter a bullet-time-like effect, allowing him to gain the advantage in shootouts and even increasing his movement speed), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can recover from vicious gun wounds without medical aid), Electricity Manipulation (via tasers), Explosion Manipulation (via several explosive weapons), Fire Manipulation (via molotovs), Pressure Point Strikes (Can knock out enemies by striking their pressure points) Attack Potency: Wall level '''(Comparable to the rest of the trio), '''higher with melee weapons, firearms, and heavy weapons (Can quickly kill armored humans in one shot and blow up cars and trucks with ease). At least Small Building level with explosive weapons (Can destroy a tank with a few shots and easily blow up cargo jets in one shot. Capable of quickly destroying reinforced bank saves and blowing up heavily-armored cars and even construction equipment, as seen in the many heists he, Franklin and Trevor took) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Was formerly an incredibly-fit athlete in his younger days. Scales to Trevor and can do the same feats as him) Striking Strength: Wall Class (On par with and can perform the same feats as Trevor and Franklin. Can also trade blows with those capable of harming him. All the protagonists are capable of one-shotting each other in sheer anger) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can dodge RPG-7 fire at close range by sidestepping, which can exceed Mach 0.9), at least Subsonic+ with his unique ability (Can perceive rocket launcher shots, which are Mach 0.9, as slow). Subsonic with most vehicles and helicopters. Subsonic+ to Supersonic with most planes. Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with most firearms Durability: Wall level (He was tortured for information, and he was still able to fight afterward. Scales to the rest of the trio and has the same feats as them), higher with standard body armors, Small Building level with a bomb suit. Stamina: Very high initially (Being the most trained in the trio, he can go on for several hours in gunfights), Nigh-Infinite after maxing out the Stamina stat (Doing so nets Michael infinite sprinting) Range: Standard melee range normally and with brass knuckles, extended melee range with melee weapons, hundreds of meters with most firearms, several kilometers with sniper rifles, tens of kilometers with a highly sophisticated Sniper Rifle (Brought down a jet-plane from a great distance). Standard Equipment: Pistol (He always carry it wherever he goes, even keeping one under his pillow), and various other firearms while under a mission (sniper rifle, sub-machine gun, assault rifle, minigun, grenades, shotguns, etc.), otherwise, generally an entire arsenal of weapons Intelligence: Above Average (Michael is sensible and meticulous when it comes to crime. He is the one to come up with plans for complicated heists, alongside Lester. He is easily the most skilled and experienced member in the trio as he has several years' worth of experience with gunfights and planning out elaborate heists. His heists have a consistent track record of success) Weaknesses: Michael always put his family's safety above anything else, going as far as to betray his fellow criminals to ensure his family's survival. He tends to be melodramatic, which leads him to huge trouble. He also hated himself, which made him short-tempered and did not know how to control it and often made reckless decisions, his therapist even described him as an “idiotic, if terrifying and amusingly deluded sociopath.” The unique ability only lasts for 30 seconds at most. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Thieves Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Rich Characters Category:Criminals Category:Antiheroes Category:Stealth Masters Category:Snipers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Axe Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Alcoholics Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Athletes Category:Perception Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Brawlers